Turning point
by Tsuma
Summary: "Dieu m'en soit témoin, je me jurai de ne plus jamais repenser les mots qui se formèrent dans mon esprit, lettres gravées au cœur de ma poitrine affolée : J'étais complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Harry Potter." 6th year AU, slash HP/DM, Draco M. POV
1. Hatred

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, histoire à but non lucratif.

**Avertissements:** slash HP/DM, Rating "M" à partir du chapitre 6, vous serez prévenus en début de chapitre pour des avertissements plus spécifiques. Si l'un des thèmes abordés vous incommode, vous pouvez encore vous abstenir de lire cette fiction :D

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà, j'ai franchie le pas, je publie ma première fiction sur internet ! Je vous cache pas que je suis un peu nerveuse ahah. J'accepte les commentaires et critiques avec plaisirs, tout est bon pour s'améliorer. Cette histoire est en cours et plutôt bien avancée, je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine. Bonne lecture !

**6ème année à Poudlard en univers alternatif. Le retour de Voldemort n'est pas abordé ici.**

* * *

**Hatred**

Je poussai un soupir avant de relever la tête pour détendre ma nuque raidie par l'immobilité. Le travail de bureau n'était décidément pas fait pour moi. Je fis craquer mes doigts tout en recensant toutes les choses que j'avais réussi à terminer aujourd'hui. En comptant mon devoir d'enchantement et celui de potion, j'en arrivais à une quantité honorable pour un dimanche matin. Je rassemblai tranquillement parchemins, plumes et livres, jetant par la même occasion un regard autour de moi. La bibliothèque était étrangement déserte ce matin là, plus que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas pour me déranger. Je préférais de loin la solitude à la perspective de devoir partager mon espace vital avec une mauvaise compagnie. Au moins de cette façon, personne ne venait distraire ma pensée avec des conversations futiles et dénuées d'intérêt. Ecouter les insignifiants bavardages de mes camarades m'ennuyait au plus haut point. Y participer était comme une brûlure sur ma langue, de l'acide coulant le long de ma gorge pour ronger mes organes. J'exagérais à peine.

Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'attendais plus rien des autres, et encore davantage de temps que je ne cherchais même plus à les comprendre. A la limite, je me servais d'eux de temps à autres, leur faisant accomplir les tâches ingrates que je me refusais à effectuer, mais nos interactions s'arrêtaient la. Même si je m'entourais la plupart du temps d'un groupe qu'une personne extérieure aurait pu qualifier "d'amis", les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient à mon égard n'était nullement réciproques. Tout n'était que paraitre. Mieux valait former un noyau solide de connaissances, en cas de problème elles s'avéraient bien souvent utiles. Cependant, dès que j'en avais l'occasion, je n'hésitais pas à m'éclipser afin de retrouver le bonheur de la solitude et la paix intérieure. Qu'on me traite de misanthrope ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

Je pris soin de remettre chacun des livres que j'avais utilisé à leur place respective. Je n'allais pas risquer de m'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire. Et puis, ranger me permettait de me vider l'esprit. Alors que d'autres préféraient agiter leur baguette et se hâter vers la sortie, j'aimais prendre mon temps. Sentir l'odeur de vieux livres poussiéreux collés les uns aux autres le long d'étagères interminables avait quelque chose de rassurant. Entendre chacun de mes pas résonner contre la pierre froide me semblait bien plus agréable que la caresse d'une femme contre moi. Etrange ? Pas pour moi. Pansy m'avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois répété - et me répèterait sans doute encore dans le futur – que mon absence d'intérêt pour la gente féminine n'était pas normale. Que le fait qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans, je ne sois toujours pas sorti avec une fille était bizarre, et pas dans le bon sens du terme, et que je n'ai même pas envie d'avoir de rapports avec elles relevait de l'abracadabrant – pour reprendre ses propres mots -. Elle affirmait que ma singularité allait finir par nuire à ma réputation, et qu'il arrivait déjà que l'on murmure derrière mon dos des remarques moqueuses. On commençait à douter de ma virilité selon la jeune fille. La bonne blague. Ils pouvaient bien douter tant qu'ils le voulaient, cela ne changerait rien au fait que les femmes n'étaient pour moi qu'une source d'ennui supplémentaire. Que j'autorise Pansy à se tenir à moins de cinq mètres de moi était déjà un exploit, je n'allais pas en plus me forcer à approcher d'autres filles pour son plaisir personnel.

Je haussai les épaules avec contrariété. Toute cette réflexion me donnait mal au crâne. Le dimanche devait être un jour de repos - le seul de la semaine - ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des choses déplaisantes. Je récupérai les affaires que j'avais laissées sur l'une des longues tables de bois de l'immense bibliothèque et en sorti à grands pas. L'heure du déjeuner était déjà bien avancée. Il fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas louper un repas.

**OoOoOoO**

Je tournai sans appétit ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Rien ne me faisait envie aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouver ma solitude. Toute cette agitation me donnait la nausée. Je commençais sérieusement à envisager l'idée de me faire faire apporter mes repas, voir de me passer de nourriture. Sans doute existait-il un sortilège capable de maintenir un Homme en vie sans qu'il n'ait plus besoin de se sustenter. A coté de moi, Pansy me lança un regard désapprobateur :

« - Mange Draco. T'es tout maigre, personne va plus vouloir de toi si tu continues comme ça. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ramène toujours les choses désagréables sur le tapis ? Pansy avait l'art de sentir quand frapper où ça faisait mal, impitoyablement. Je restai le nez dans mon assiette, sans daigner lui répondre, et me concentrai sur les restes de mon repas. Elle n'avait pas tort. La maigreur ne me mettait pas à mon avantage, rendant mes traits fins encore plus androgynes qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je haussai les épaules. Je n'en étais pas moins désirable au vu des regards concupiscents posés sur mon corps que je surprenais parfois. Qu'ils viennent de temps à autre de mecs n'était qu'à moitié étonnant, et je m'y faisais. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire d'autre de toute manière ?

**OoOoOoO**

Je heurtai violemment une personne au détour d'un couloir. Le choc me laissa désorienté durant quelques instants avant que je ne relève la tête pour voir le visage de mon agresseur. Plutôt grand. Portant une robe à la couleur rouge vif caractéristique de la maison Griffondor. Je ravalai ma salive avec dégoût Rentrer dans un Serpentard n'aurait valu qu'une moue méprisante. Percuter un Griffondor était une toute autre affaire, même si j'étais la cause de cette rencontre intempestive. Je pris soudain conscience des yeux aux iris d'un vert profond braqués sur moi, et mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter alors que je prenais enfin la mesure de ma malchance. Harry Potter se tenait devant moi et me clouait sur place d'un regard venimeux. Ça en aurait presque été effrayant. Quelle journée de merde. Je soutins son regard, l'argent de mes prunelles se durcissant d'un coup.

« - Tu peux pas regarder ou tu marches Potter ? », lâchai-je dans un sifflement écœuré. Je n'avais rien trouvé de plus convaincant à dire, pris de court par la présence inattendue du brun dans cette partie du château. J'occultai de mon esprit la petite voix qui me disait de ne pas trop chercher Harry. Il avait apparemment l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur que moi, et je n'étais pas préparé à me battre contre lui au milieu du couloir.

« - Je pourrais te retourner la question Malfoy. Perdu dans ses pensées ?, répondit-il d'une voix acerbe, empreinte d'animosité. Et après on osait dire que j'étais le méchant dans l'histoire.

- Ferme-la.

- Houla, j'ai peur. Le grand Malfoy serait-il en manque d'inspiration ou a t-il juste oublié son arrogance habituelle ? »

Mes joues rougirent sous l'insulte. Sans réfléchir, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et la pointait dans sa direction. La haine clairement visible sur le visage de l'autre me fit crisper davantage ma main sur le morceau de bois poli. Alors qu'Harry dégainait la sienne, me mettant au défi de l'attaquer, un bruit de pas dans son dos nous immobilisa.

« - Garde tes forces pour plus tard, t'en auras besoin. », Glissa le brun dans un souffle avant de ranger précipitamment sa baguette et de continuer son chemin, non sans me bousculer de nouveau d'un violent coup d'épaule. Je laissai échapper un grognement, le souffle court. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu, sur tout Poudlard, que je tombe sur la personne avec qui je m'entendais le moins ? Et qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cet endroit précis, si loin de la tour de Griffondor ? Seul qui plus est. Soit il préparait quelque chose de louche, soit il m'avait attendu. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Je frissonnai. Les parcelles de ma peau qui avaient été en contact avec le brun irradiaient. L'humiliation. J'allai m'appliquer à lui faire regretter ses paroles. Ces paroles qui d'ailleurs semblaient dénuées de sens. Que pouvais bien signifier cette menace ? Je courbai inconsciemment les épaules, parcouru d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Rogue apparu à l'angle du corridor tandis qu'Harry disparaissait un peu plus loin. Toujours la au bon moment. Ou au plus mauvais, tout dépendait du point de vue. Je lissai ma robe froissée, conscient du regard suspicieux qui me détaillait. Rogue passa à mon côté, le courant d'air provoqué par le mouvement des multiples épaisseurs de tissu de sa robe réduisant étrangement la chaleur de mes joues.

« - Je vous conseille de faire attention à vous monsieur Malfoy. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à nettoyer derrière votre passage. »

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'il continuait son chemin. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol de manière menaçante et le sifflement de sa voix résonnait encore à mes oreilles. Faire attention ? A quoi donc ? Potter ? Je roulai des épaules en me remettant en marche. J'étais tout à fait capable de m'occuper de ce connard tout seul. Pas la peine qu'il se soucie du ménage, je ne laisserai aucune trace. Je me hâtai vers la salle commune de Serpentard, pressé de retrouver la protection rassurante de ses murs.


	2. An intense stare

**An intense stare**

Lundi matin. Encore une semaine morne et ennuyeuse qui s'annonçait. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, trop préoccupé par mon altercation avec Potter le jour précédant. Qu'est qu'il faisait la ? Et que signifiaient ses derniers mots ? Ces questions, ainsi qu'un millier d'autres, n'avaient pas cessées de tourner et se retourner dans ma tête, comme des vers, sans que je ne parvienne à leur donner le moindre sens. Quelque soit l'angle par lequel je m'attaquais au problème, je ne trouvais pas d'explication, et cela avait le don de m'énerver passablement. Ne pas trouver le sommeil était une chose, me prendre la tête à cause de Potter en était une autre, et le simple fait de me savoir obnubilé par notre rencontre me mettait sur les nerfs.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre en me dirigeant vers la grande salle, accompagné de mes "amis". La pluie tombait averse, le ciel était plus gris que jamais, et les nuages qui l'obscurcissaient ne semblaient pas enclins à laisser passer le moindre rayon de soleil. Je fis la moue, l'entrainement de Quidditch de la soirée s'annonçait désagréable, et je n'appréciais pas assez ce sport pour pouvoir garder le moral à la perspective de jouer sous une pluie battante.

Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je ne remarquai pas que Blaise venait de s'immobiliser devant moi et lui rentrai dedans. Décidément, j'avais du mal avec les distances ces derniers jours, il fallait que je me concentre davantage sur ce qui m'entourait. La voix grinçante de sarcasme de Pansy résonna à mon oreille, désagréable :

« - Tiens, tiens. Regardez qui voilà. »

Je levai les yeux sur le grand escalier du hall, sans surprise quand à l'identité des nouveaux arrivants. Je remontai lentement le long de robes noirs et rouges, retenant mon souffle, sachant d'avance à qui elles appartenaient: Potter et moi avions toujours un timing parfait, quelque soit l'endroit où j'allais, je pouvais être certain de le croiser. Mes yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement les deux iris vertes, emplies d'animosité. Il scrutait mon visage sans ciller, avec une intensité qui me mettait mal à l'aise. La chair de poule recouvrit mes bras, mais je refusai de baisser les yeux le premier, depuis quand étais-je intimidé par un simple regard ? Je cachai mon trouble du mieux que je pu en carrant les épaules, une expression ambiguë sur le visage, à mis chemin entre l'agressivité et l'indifférence. Assurément, on attendait mon commandement pour lancer les hostilités. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment d'humeur à argumenter avec le groupe de Griffondor qui venait de s'arrêter à quelques pas de nous, mais je n'avais pas le choix, tous les yeux étaient tournés dans ma direction, chacun semblant retenir son souffle, attendant que je prenne la parole. Je me raclai la gorge discrètement, mal à l'aise :

« - … Potter et sa bande. Toujours aussi roux Weasley, j'ai mal aux yeux rien que de t'avoir dans mon champ de vision. »

Ron entreprit un mouvement vers moi, furieux, tellement prévisible que s'en devenait blasant, mais Hermione l'arrêta en posant fermement sa main sur son épaule. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que Weasley était tout de même un peu trop docile ses derniers temps, Granger l'avait tellement bien dressé qu'il n'était même plus amusant de le provoquer. Mais peut être que ce n'était que moi qui avais fini par me lasser de ce genre de passe-temps infantiles. Potter, sans me quitter des yeux, fit un signe à son ami, dont le visage avait viré à l'écarlate, avant de se charger de répondre à sa place. Le contraste des joues de Weasley avec ses cheveux était saisissant :

« - Toujours aussi persiflant Malfoy. Prends garde tu vas finir par te transformer en serpent.

- Tu peux parler Potter. »

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'ensemble du hall. Nous nous observâmes sans cligner des yeux, pendant encore quelques secondes avant que Blaise ne brise le silence :

« - Venez, on a pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de personnes. »

Pansy m'attrapa sèchement par le poignet et nous passâmes devant les Griffondor indignés. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil agacé, me retenant de retirer mon bras uniquement parce que je n'avais pas envie de causer une seconde scène au beau milieu de la grande salle. J'étais capable de marcher tout seul, pas la peine qu'elle me guide ainsi comme un enfant, il me semblait pourtant le lui avoir déjà répété. Derrière mon dos, une phrase venimeuse retentit, et je me raidis d'un coup.

« - Tu fais davantage le malin quand tu es bien entouré Malfoy. »

Des regards interrogateurs se tournèrent dans ma direction. Je fis rouler mes épaules et adoptai une attitude indéchiffrable, bloquant mes émotions, tout en me dirigeant à grands pas vers la longue table réservée à ma maison. Cette attaque sournoise était une grave erreur, je saurai m'en souvenir et me venger quand le moment viendrait.

**OoOoOoO**

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre. Je n'avais pas recroisé Potter et ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Les heures de cours d'histoire de la magie, interminables, me laissaient tout le loisir de me reposer et de rattraper mon sommeil perdu. Je soupirai avant de me tourner vers la fenêtre la plus proche, entretenant encore secrètement l'espoir que le temps s'était arrangé. La pluie tombait toujours sans discontinuité, imperturbable. Bientôt je me retrouverais sur mon balai, trempé par cette cascade qui tombait du ciel. La perspective d'une douche froide m'enchantait au delà de l'imaginable.

Je reportai mon attention sur le ronronnement continu du professeur, absorbé par sa description de l'époque classique. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que les trois quarts des élèves présents étaient en position veille, les yeux dans le vague, ou carrément endormis, cachés derrière un livre ou une épaisse chevelure. Seuls quelques courageux parvenaient à maintenir une attention suffisante pour suivre les propos incohérents du petit sorcier qui gesticulait devant son tableau noir. Leur comportement me semblait bien vain. Après tout, les questions de l'examen ne porteraient certainement pas sur la mode des sorciers au dix-huitième siècle. La mine morose, je plongeai sans regrets dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience, où mes rêves se retrouvaient peuplés de grands yeux verts. Effrayant.

**OoOoOoO**

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, on ne voyait pas à vingt mètres, la pluie brouillait les contours du paysage, le rendant flou et indistinct. Tout était plus ou moins gris : les arbres, le ciel, le sol, nos robes vertes et argent qui volaient dans notre dos, emportées par les bourrasques… Si je parvenais à repérer le vif d'or dans ces conditions, mes équipiers pourraient tous se prosterner devant moi, les yeux brillants d'adoration. Je m'adressai un léger sourire, les bords de mes lèvres s'incurvant à peine, mon imagination parlait pour moi.

Un sifflement dans mon dos me fit sursauter et je me retournai. On était sur le point de démarrer le jeu, qui pouvait bien venir nous embêter maintenant ? L'équipe rouge et or de Griffondor. J'aurais du m'en douter, il n'y avait que leur équipe pour ignorer volontairement les dates où le terrain nous était réservé. Maudit sois Potter qui me suivait à la trace depuis deux jours. A l'étrange lueur que j'interceptai dans son regard, il devait penser la même chose que moi. Au moins je n'étais pas le seul de nous deux à être agacé.

« - On vient s'entraîner avec vous aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous dérange pas. », lança Harry au capitaine de mon équipe qui le fixait, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier hésita avant de répondre, semblant partagé entre l'envie de lui lancer une remarque cinglante ou de simplement faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire de toute manière, Potter n'avait fait que l'informer que nous allions devoir nous partager le terrain, il n'avait formulé aucune demande, la décision était déjà prise.

« - … Pas de problème. Les Serpentard aiment le défi, c'est justement un peu trop facile pour nous de jouer sous cette pluie. »

Le sourire cynique du brun en réponse me fit frissonner. Non, c'était certainement du au vent glacé qui s'infiltrait sans pitié sous mon épais pull vert. Je me détournai rapidement, enfourchai mon balai, soudain pressé de quitter le sol.

Un familier coup de sifflet annonça le début de l'entrainement, qui ressemblait davantage à un match à cet instant. La tension était palpable sur chaque visage : sourires défiants, sauvages, et yeux brillants d'une excitation non contenue. Je décollai d'un coup de pied, et le vent m'emporta dans les airs en tourbillonnant. Du haut du ciel, toutes mes occupations, toutes mes préoccupations me paraissaient soudain futiles. La vitesse me grisait, je laissai mes pensées au sol, loin en contrebas, enfin je me sentais vivre. Je sentais cette vie faire battre mon cœur plus rapidement, pulser dans mes veines avec une force désespérée. J'avais envie de hurler de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à ce que ma voix ne se brise, et d'entendre mes cris se perdre dans les nuages, ballottés par la brise froide. Voler était tout pour moi, tout et rien à la fois. Le froid mordant et la crainte du vide d'une réalité indubitable contre l'euphorie, la vitesse, le rêve éveillé. J'en aurais presque oublié que si j'étais sur mon balai en ce moment, sous la pluie battante, la vision brouillée, c'était pour jouer. Pour attraper une petite balle d'or insaisissable. Pour battre Potter.

**OoOoOoO**

Soudain, un éclair doré attira mon œil. Je fonçai vers cette furtive lumière aperçue l'espace d'une demi-seconde, même pas certain de ce que j'avais réellement vu. Tout l'enjeu du rôle d'attrapeur se situait dans la capacité à suivre son instinct, à déjouer la vigilance de son adversaire pour s'emparer du vif d'or le premier. Mais Harry n'était pas un opposant facile à berner. Je commençai à peine à filer au travers des airs qu'il se lança à ma poursuite, à celle du vif d'or plutôt me corrigeai-je. J'accélérai. Les gouttes de pluie fouettaient mon visage avec une rare violence. Dans mon dos, je pouvais sentir le brun s'approcher, et, tout d'un coup, il fut à mon niveau, masse sombre contre moi. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'il tendait le bras dans ma direction. Pourquoi faisait-il ce geste ? Mes muscles se raidirent dans l'attente d'un quelconque contact et je du me forcer à garder les yeux ouverts…

Le cri de victoire que poussa Potter résonna dans le stade tout entier. Au creux de ses doigts battait faiblement la minuscule balle d'or, emprisonnée. Il redescendit en piqué vers le sol et me laissa seul, non sans un regard triomphant légèrement teinté de surprise, d'incompréhension. Je venais d'oublier la présence du vif d'or à mon côté et je l'avais laissé gagner. Oui, je n'avais pas esquissé le moindre geste vers la petite balle, j'avais préféré me concentrer sur la présence inattendue du brun contre moi. Quel con ! Comment j'avais pu oublier une chose aussi importante pour une raison aussi banale et idiote ? Je n'en revenais pas. Je ne trouvais aucune explication qui aurait pu excuser ce comportement indigne d'un Malfoy. C'était surement la fatigue. C'est ça, c'était du au manque de sommeil. Mon esprit s'était égaré l'espace d'un instant, et je devais tâcher d'empêcher ce manque de concentration de se reproduire. J'allais passer pour un imbécile auprès de mes équipiers, et ils n'étaient pas tendres lorsqu'ils en voulaient à quelqu'un. Heureusement que ce qui venait d'arriver ne s'était pas produit durant un véritable match. Rien qu'à cette perspective, mes joues commençaient à me démanger.

Je me hâtai de rejoindre la terre ferme où avaient déjà atterris la plupart des autres joueurs. Personne ne semblait avoir vu ce qu'il s'était réellement passé au moment où Potter avait attrapé le vif d'or. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas avoir à donner d'explication sur mon comportement. Cette dernière me paraissait en effet bien peu convaincante, quelque soit l'angle sous laquelle je la prenais. Je secouai la tête pour me forcer à penser à autre chose. La meilleure chose à faire était d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer, je n'allais pas ruminer ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Affaire classée. L'idée de la douche brûlante qui m'attendait me revigora quelque peu.

**OoOoOoO**

Je retirai lentement mes vêtements imbibés d'eau et de boue dans le vestiaire, avant de les essorer rapidement et de les fourrer dans mon casier, une serviette autour de ma taille fine, androgyne. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise ce soir, dans ces douches pourtant familières. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas exposer ma nudité au reste du monde : toutes les personnes présentes étaient dans le même cas, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais et j'y étais habitué. Non, c'était la présence de Potter non loin qui me troublait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi conscient de sa présence, je n'y prêtais pourtant habituellement pas d'importance.

Je défis lentement ma serviette, retissant, avant de la poser sur le côté et d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum. Une cascade brûlante dégringola sur ma peau glacée, l'air devenant instantanément plus dense. Je soupirai et laissai l'eau dénouer lentement les muscles raidis de mes épaules. Je sentais son regard peser lourdement dans mon dos, et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Aurais-je le courage de me retourner pour vérifier si mon imagination ne me jouait pas des tours ? Evidemment. J'étais un Malfoy bon sang, pas un lâche ! Enfin, le nom de ma famille avait souvent eu cette connotation péjorative ces derniers temps, il fallait bien l'avouer. Je secouai la tête, quoi qu'il en soit, je n'allais pas fuir maintenant. Je me retournai presque trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse naturel et mes yeux accrochèrent immédiatement ceux du brun. J'oubliai de respirer. Il était à moitié nu, moi complètement. Et il me regardait. Droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me lancer un sort sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Je ne pouvais plus me détacher de ce regard si intense, intrigant. Mon estomac se noua et je fus parcouru d'un grand frisson, n'ayant aucun rapport avec la température ambiante. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je me demandai s'il était possible que les autres joueurs, occupés à discuter tout en profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de l'eau ou séchant leurs cheveux humides, puissent entendre les battements effrénés de mon cœur contre ma poitrine. Moi, j'étais noyé par son bruit de tambour à mes oreilles, et j'avais du mal à me souvenir comment respirer. Puis le charme fut brisé. Harry baissa les yeux et je rougis violemment en me retournant en hâte vers le mur de carrelage blanc. Ce n'était pas le moment pour que mon corps me trahisse, pas après seulement un regard appuyé, pas à cause des yeux verts de Potter. Surtout pas pour cette raison.

**OoOoOoO**

Ce soir là, j'attendis que tout le monde quitte le vestiaire, de me retrouver seul pour enfin me calmer et oser sortir dans la nuit. L'air frais caressa ma peau rougie par la chaleur de l'eau, et par quelque chose d'autre que je me refusais à analyser pour le moment. J'enfermais rapidement cette sensation nouvelle au fond de mon cœur, pour la garder à l'abri des regards, à l'abri de moi-même. Dehors il faisait froid, mais la pluie avait enfin cessée.


	3. A wordless look that communicates meanin

**A wordless look that communicates meaning**

**(Point de vue de Harry)**

Je m'étirai longuement, faisant craquer mes os et crier mes muscles. La salle commune était partagée en petits groupes d'élèves qui bavardaient à mi-voix, il se faisait tard, la plupart commençaient déjà à retourner dans leur dortoir respectif pour la nuit. Comme à mon habitude, j'étais assis dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de la tour Griffondor, devant le feu. Sa douce chaleur réchauffait mes os gelés par l'entrainement de Quidditch de la soirée. A ma droite, Ron étouffa un bâillement de sa main. Je refermai le livre posé sur mes genoux, attirant le regard curieux de mes deux amis. Tout deux savaient reconnaître lorsque quelque chose me préoccupais, et les signes ne les trompaient jamais.

« - Dis Ron, t'as pas trouvé l'attitude de Malfoy bizarre ce soir pendant le match ?

- Humm, non. Pas vraiment. Aussi désagréable à regarder que d'habitude. Sa tête de fouine rusée me donne toujours des frissons. »

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, pensif, avant de reprendre :

« - Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

- Pour rien. Je me demandais juste. »

Mes deux amis m'adressèrent un regard en coin, qui signifiait clairement qu'ils ne croyaient pas en mon excuse, mais je choisis de les ignorer. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à me pousser à avouer le fond de ma pensée lorsque je n'étais pas d'humeur à tout leur dire, et, une fois de plus, je ne pu m'empêcher de leur en être reconnaissant. Que ferais-je sans eux ?

« - Au fait Harry, m'interpella Hermione, qui venait de suivre l'échange sans ouvrir la bouche, c'est vrai qu'hier, je l'ai vu t'observer à plusieurs reprises. Et Rogue aussi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu devrais faire attention.

- Rogue ? C'est vrai que j'ai croisé Malfoy l'autre jour dans un couloir… Mais il s'est rien passé !, me hâtai-je d'ajouter devant son regard désapprobateur. Cet imbécile m'est rentré dedans, mais Rogue était pas loin, j'ai filé vite fait. »

Un silence pensif suivit mes derniers mots. Hermione me fixa en pinçant les lèvres pendant un moment, avant de finalement poser le lourd volume qu'elle tenait sur la table et se lever :

« - Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. »

Ron et moi approuvâmes d'un signe de tête avant de nous diriger vers nos dortoirs. Une fois débarrassé de mes vêtements, je me glissai sous les draps froids et tirai les épais rideaux cramoisis autour de mon lit, indiquant ainsi à quiconque voudrait engager la conversation avec moi que je souhaitais être seul. C'était bien la seule intimité que l'on pouvait s'offrir ici, à Poudlard. Je ne regrettais pas d'être ainsi entouré en permanence, loin de là, mais je trouvais parfois pesant de ne jamais pouvoir passer plus de dix minutes seul avec mes pensées. Il valait mieux que certains de mes secrets ne soient pas découverts par n'importe qui.

Alors que je fixais le plafond, laissant mon esprit vagabonder librement, l'étrangeté du comportement de Malfoy ses derniers jours me revint en mémoire. Il y avait d'abord eu notre rencontre dans le couloir. Nous nous étions heurtés de pleins fouet, j'en avais encore mal dans l'épaule. Ah non, cette douleur devait plutôt venir du moment où je l'avais bousculé volontairement. Enfin, passons. Je me concentrai sur l'impression que le blond m'avait alors fait, tentant de me rappeler chaque détail qui aurait pu le trahir. Il y avait eu la surprise dans ses yeux d'argent, puis une attitude défensive. Ce n'était pas tant cela qui était suspect, mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à retrouver contenance pour répondre correctement à mes attaques. Étrange. Ensuite… Ensuite il y avait eu l'altercation dans le grand hall, chacun de nous entouré de ses amis, et là encore, son manque de réactivité était flagrant, surtout lorsque je l'avais sournoisement relancé sur notre rencontre du jour précédent. Il s'était alors contenté de carrer les épaules et d'ignorer la remarque. Draco serait-il devenu soudainement plus mature que moi ? Si c'était le cas, je devrais lui demander sa technique car elle était vraiment extraordinaire. Impossible que ce soit ça.

J'en arrivai au match de Quidditch. Cette fois ci on ne pouvait dénier qu'il ne s'était pas comporté comme d'habitude, loin de là. Où était donc passée la rage de vaincre de Malfoy ? Son désir farouche de me faire tomber de mon balais, de tendre ses doigts plus loin que les miens, ne serait ce que de quelques dizaines de millimètres, de me prouver sa supériorité ? Admettons qu'il ait eu une faiblesse passagère, alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tenu rigueur de ma victoire une fois revenu au sol ? Il avait semblé à des lieux de cette idée. Je me souvenais de ses regards en coin, dissimulés, de l'absence de ressentiment dans ses grands yeux. Il m'avait tourné le dos en se changeant, et soudain il m'avait fixé, comme s'il savait que je l'observais. Il avait plongé tête la première dans mon regard, et j'avais pu voir se refléter en lui la surprise, encore, la rancœur, normal, et aussi une pointe d'autre chose, indéfinissable. J'eu beau chercher, je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment nouveau qui avait flamboyé durant un instant dans les yeux habituellement froids et inexpressifs de Malfoy. J'avais aussi vu la rougeur monter sur ses joues avant qu'il ne se retourne, mais peut être était ce seulement du à la température digne d'un sauna dans les douches.

Je soupirai. Toutes ses pensées qui s'emmêlaient dans mon crâne m'empêchaient de dormir. Si Malfoy ne se ressaisissait pas la prochaine fois que je le croiserais, j'irais moi-même lui demander des explications, ne serait ce que pour ma tranquillité personnel. J'étais épuisé de penser à lui sans arrêt.

**OoOoOoO**

Je me réveillais avec une mine affreuse le mardi matin, et tout ce que je fis pour arranger mes cheveux ou diminuer la taille des cernes sombres sous mes yeux ne servit qu'à aggraver la situation. Hermione fronça les sourcils en me voyant arriver en retard à la table des Griffondor pour le petit déjeuner.

« - T'as pas l'air en forme Harry, tout va bien ?

- T'inquiètes pas Hermione, c'est juste le manque de sommeil. J'ai mal dormi.

- Ne te laisses pas tourmenter par cette histoire avec Malfoy Harry, me lança la jeune fille, comme si elle savait exactement ce à quoi j'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir.

- Je n'y pensais plus. », mentis-je, coupant cours à la conversation.

Je n'avais pas envie d'en reparler pour le moment. Hermione me lança encore un regard dubitatif avant de se concentrer sur la conversation avec Ginny et Neville qu'elle avait interrompue à mon arrivée. Ron m'adressa un sourire entendu et haussa les épaules, toute son attention de nouveau tournée vers son assiette à moitié pleine.

Je me servis sans réel appétit. L'envie de me retourner pour voir où se trouvait le blond me démangeait, mais je risquais alors d'attirer la suspicion d'Hermione. Aaah, tant pis, la tentation était trop grande face à la raison. Je tournai innocemment la tête et scannai rapidement la longue table des Serpentard. Il n'était pas là. Mon corps se détendit d'un coup même si une petite voix en moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où il pouvait bien être, j'étais plus serein.

**OoOoOoO**

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans nouvelle accroche avec Malfoy. Il faut dire que je le voyais encore moins que d'habitude, il semblait sauter tout les repas et n'apparaissait que furtivement lors des cours que nous avions en commun, quand il daignait s'y présenter bien sûr. Dans ces rares moments, Draco avait le visage pâle et gardait obstinément les yeux tournés vers le sol. Peut être avait-il été malade ou avait-il des problèmes familiaux. Je me souvenais très bien de l'aura menaçante de son père, être son fils ne devait pas être drôle à vivre tout les jours, et cela expliquerait parfaitement ses réactions étranges. Je haussai les épaules.

Le vendredi après midi, je finissais toujours tôt, et, contrairement à Hermione, je ne tenais pas à m'atteler directement à la tonne de devoirs qui nous attendait. C'est pourquoi je la laissai devant les escaliers du hall avec Ron, malgré le regard suppliant de ce dernier, avant de sortir, décidé à profiter de mes quelques heures libres avant la nuit. C'était une belle journée, je devais me gorger de soleil pendant que je le pouvais encore, avant que le temps ne se gâte comme c'était si souvent le cas à cette saison. J'errai sans but dans l'immense parc de Poudlard et fini par me retrouver du côté des serres de botanique. J'admirai la haute structure d'acier et de verre qui me faisait face, traversai ses parois transparentes du regard. J'avais toujours apprécié ce genre d'édifices, il en émanait une ambiance particulière : à la fois reposante et lourde. La fraîcheur du verre venait contraster avec la chaleur étouffante qu'il renfermait.

Je me détournai presque à regret pour continuer mon chemin, un peu mal à l'aise. Je me sentais épié, et cette sensation était plutôt désagréable, d'autant plus que je ne trouvais pas qui était en train de m'observer. Je jetai un coup d'œil tout autour de moi, et tombai sur un arbre imposant un peu plus loin. Adossé au tronc, un jeune homme, ses yeux perçant fixés sur moi, d'un gris acier. Un regard lourd d'envie qui semblait vouloir me traverser de part en part. Mon visage s'assombrit, et Malfoy détourna rapidement les yeux. Sans hésiter une seconde, je me dirigeai à grands pas vers lui, il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer, même si je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas du me sentir ainsi énervé pour si peu.

« - J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'observes comme ça ? », lui demandai-je d'une voix sèche.

La colère montait rapidement lorsque je me retrouvais face à Malfoy, je ne parvenais jamais à garder mon calme comme lui le faisait la plupart du temps. Cependant, cette fois ci, son masque d'impassibilité était tombé, et j'eu le temps d'apercevoir la vague d'inquiétude qui s'emparait de lui avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

« - Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Potter. Le parc est à tout le monde que je sache, à moins que ta célébrité ne te permette d'en avoir l'exclusivité ?

- Arrête de faire semblant Malfoy. Ca fait plusieurs jours que t'es bizarre avec moi, encore en train de préparer un plan foireux ? »

Le blond se figea un instant, il n'était assurément pas du tout à l'aise. Il baissa les yeux, véritable aveux muet.

« - Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire Potter ? Hein ? Occupes-toi de tes affaires, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dicter les miennes. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Il fit un geste pour partir mais je le retins fermement par le bras, bloquant sa tentative de fuite.

« - J'peux savoir c'que tu fous ? Lâches-moi Potter !

- J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

- Moi si. » Cracha Malfoy, essayant vainement de se dégager de mon étreinte.

« - Si tu veux vraiment partir, oses me regarder dans les yeux et me le dire en face. Tu n'avais pas peur de le faire avant. Où est passé ta dignité ?

- Putain, arrêtes tes conneries, laisses moi chuis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

Malfoy gardait obstinément les yeux tournés vers ses pieds. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère et de honte d'être ainsi bloqué par ma poigne de fer. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pourtant pu facilement se défaire de mon emprise, mais apparemment il avait perdu ses moyens. Je n'avais plus qu'à asséner le coup de grâce pour le faire fléchir. Intérieurement, je jubilais devant sa faiblesse. J'approchai mon visage de son oreille pour lui glisser une phrase moqueuse, le faisant tressaillir :

« - Je te pensais pas aussi faible et passif… »

Un violent coup de pied dans mon entre-jambe me fit lâcher prise et perdre mon souffle. Je respirai par à-coups, une multitude d'étoiles devant les yeux, la douleur irradiant mon bas-ventre.

« - C'était vicieux ça. »

Je me relevai avec difficulté pour voir les yeux flamboyants du blond braqués sur moi. Sa fureur me donna un frisson d'excitation. Il avait sortit sa baguette et je me dépêchai d'en faire de même. Le sang battait à mes oreilles, je me sentais englouti par une vague d'adrénaline. Un sourire mauvais se forma malgré moi sur mes lèvres :

« - Eh bien, qu'est ce que t'attends ? Vas-y, attaques-moi ! Ou tu préfères peut-être appeler tes amis à la rescou…»

La puissance du sortilège qui heurta ma poitrine de plein fouet m'envoya voler sur trois mètres, m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase. Je m'affalai lourdement sur le sol avec un grognement sourd, un goût métallique dans la bouche. Quelques centimètres de plus et je me serais encastré dans une des vitres des serres que j'admirais tant, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu. Sonné, je me relevai néanmoins. Je pouvais endurer bien pire, et je savais bien que Malfoy n'aurait pas les couilles de m'attaquer plus violemment. Sûr de moi, je le défiai du regard, ma baguette pointée sur lui. Il se raidit en approchant.

« - Tu sais Malfoy, la colère te va beaucoup mieux que l'impassibilité.

- La ferme Potter où la prochaine fois c'est pas dans l'herbe que ton cul va atterrir, siffla le garçon entre ses dents.

- Tu crois pouvoir me faire peur avec des menaces ? », lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Me battre ainsi contre Draco était vraiment jouissif. Je voulais le voir perdre le contrôle, laisser tomber sa façade méprisante pour enfin montrer l'homme qu'il était. D'une certaine manière, on pouvait dire que je faisais ça pour son propre bien.

Un éclair violet jaillit soudain de la baguette de Malfoy, que j'évitai de justesse. Mon oreille gauche pouvait sentir la brûlure du passage du sortilège. Il explosa derrière moi, contre une vitre qui éclata en morceaux sous l'impact. Un millier d'aiguilles de verre furent projetées en tout sens. Je fermai les paupières et me protégeai de mon bras, sentant des dizaines de piques se planter dans le dos de ma robe noire et rouge. Cette fois, Malfoy n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Je l'entendis s'approcher lentement, chaque pas vers moi faisant craquer le verre sous ses pieds.

« - Potter ? »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, il devait avoir eu peur. Sa colère semblait être retombée comme un soufflé.

« - Règle numéro un… Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire. », Soufflai-je en relevant brusquement la tête. Cette phrase valait autant pour moi que pour lui dans l'état actuel des choses.

Mon sort muet envoya Malfoy s'écraser sur le sol, immobilisé. Il étouffa un juron. Je m'apprêtais à savourer ma victoire lorsque des pas précipités accoururent derrière nous, m'obligeant à relâcher brutalement mon emprise sur le blond, qui se hâta de se remettre sur pieds. Une fine coupure barrait sa joue, écarlate, et ses cheveux étaient désordonnés. Je ne devais pas être plus beau à regarder : mon dos me faisait souffrir comme jamais et je sentais la moiteur du sang qui coulait sur ma peau partout où les bris de verre s'y étaient enfoncés.

« - Mon dieu ! Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? S'écria madame Chourave en observant la scène de ses yeux agrandis par l'ébahissement. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris à tout les deux de me mettre une telle pagaille ? »

Je baissai les yeux, gêné par son regard inquisiteur. Cette femme, malgré sa petite taille, pouvait faire l'effet d'un vrai titan. A mon côté, Malfoy fit une moue étrange, mélange de honte, frustration et soulagement. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Enfin, c'est vrai que j'y étais peut être allé un peu fort, Hermione me tuerait lorsqu'elle apprendrait ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, si elle l'apprenait un jour tout du moins.

Chourave poussa un grognement en soulevant un pan de ma robe. Elle me faisait l'effet de gronder un bambin, mais c'était juste une impression :

« - Regardez moi ça. Dans quel état vous êtes. Allez vite à l'infirmerie soigner ces vilaines coupures. »

La couleur réapparu sur mon visage, et elle s'en avisa immédiatement, me lançant un regard courroucé avant d'ajouter :

« - Mais ne croyez pas vous en tirer comme ça mes enfants ! Vous vous expliquerez en temps utile. Maintenant du vent ! Que je nettoie tout ce bazar. »

Ni Malfoy ni moi ne prîmes la peine de nous attarder davantage.

**OoOoOoO**

Assis sur un lit à l'infirmerie, je laissai madame Pomfresh s'occuper minutieusement de retirer les bouts de verre qui criblaient ma peau. Chaque morceau qu'elle extrayait de mon corps tintait contre le métal du plat où elle les déposait ensuite. Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle commença à désinfecter les plaies et tentai de me concentrer sur autre chose, comme si c'était réellement possible dans un moment pareil.

Malfoy était assis au bord du lit le plus proche du mien et gardait le visage tourné vers la porte de sortie. Il avait choisi d'ignorer ma présence. C'est vrai que c'était à cause de moi qu'on en était arrivé là, il devait certainement penser que ces blessures étaient de ma faute et que je n'avais que ce que je méritais. La brûlure du coton imbibé de désinfectant m'arracha un geignement étouffé, et je me tortillai malgré moi pour échapper à la poigne implacable de l'infirmière. Depuis son lit, le blond remua, mal à l'aise ou agacé.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini de panser mes blessures, madame Pomfresh se tourna vers Malfoy :

« - A votre tour. Retirez votre chemise monsieur Malfoy s'il vous plait. »

Ses joues devinrent immédiatement écarlates et je crus un instant qu'il allait refuser de s'exécuter. Finalement, après un temps qui me paru durer une éternité, il consentit à défaire les boutons de sa chemise sale et la retira précautionneusement, révélant son corps fin. J'observai attentivement chacun de ses mouvements, une curiosité non dissimulée, presque avide, illuminant mes traits. Ça le gênait assurément, mais ça n'était pas parce que lui refusait de me regarder que je devais en faire autant.

Une grande ecchymose brune commençait à s'épanouir sur sa peau pâle, couvrant son côté droit des côtes jusqu'en dessous du nombril. Il avait aussi une marque à l'endroit où je l'avais retenu, au milieu de l'avant-bras. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose, je n'avais pas vraiment serré, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer, surtout pour me protéger de la vague de culpabilité qui m'assaillait. De manière générale, il n'avait pas été touché par les éclats de verre, si ce n'est la coupure sur sa joue. Chanceux.

Alors qu'il renfilait à la hâte sa chemise tâchée, étouffant un grognement, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant place aux professeurs Rogue et Chourave. Toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas celui là. Je grinçai des dents.

« - J'ai parlé de votre comportement avec le professeur Rogue ici présent, commença la petite sorcière. D'un commun accord nous avons décidé d'accorder à chacun de vous une retenue. Demain, vous vous rendrez tout les deux dans les bois pour nous chercher quelques ingrédients dont nous avons besoins. Vous ferez évidement preuve de discernement et de maturité pour surmonter vos différents quels qu'ils soient, et profiterez de cette retenue pour effectuer un travail d'équipe efficace. Nous ne voulons pas que vous fassiez ces recherches seul. Il en va de votre sécurité et de l'intérêt de la punition. Ai-je été bien claire ? »

Nous hochâmes tout deux la tête, la mine sombre.

« - Professeur, reprit Chourave en s'adressant à Rogue, qui était resté muet jusqu'ici, se contentant de nous lancer tour à tour des regards glacés et suspicieux, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Effectivement. Il me semble que nous avons oublié de demander à ses deux garçons ce qui les opposait. N'est ce pas, monsieur Potter ?

- Une dispute sans importance monsieur. », Répondit Malfoy avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il venait de me sauver la mise. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. En tout cas Rogue ne pouvait rien répondre à ces paroles, malgré son évident agacement.

« - Très bien. Rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt demain, huit heures. Je ne tolérerais aucun retard, quel qu'en soit la raison. »

Rogue m'adressa un regard lourd de sous entendus avant de quitter l'infirmerie dans un claquement de robe sinistre. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le sens de la théâtralité. Le professeur Chourave nous adressa un sourire agacée avant de se tordre les mains et de le suivre.

« - Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. », nous annonça madame Pomfresh d'une voix sèche, dès que les deux professeurs eurent disparus à l'angle du corridor.

Je poussai un soupir. A mes côté, Malfoy avait toujours l'air furieux. Ses yeux volaient de moi au couloir devant nous sans arrêt et lançaient des éclairs. Il ne m'adressa pas un mot de plus et me laissa planté devant les escaliers du grand hall, courant presque pour atteindre le couloir menant aux cachots, pressé de trouver refuge dans sa salle commune apparemment. Ainsi, il pourrait raconter sa mésaventure à ses amis, pensais-je amèrement, en tirer tout ce qu'il pouvait à son avantage et se plaindre durant des heures de ses blessures. Je l'enviais un instant, ma soirée allait être plus mouvementée.


	4. flushed cheeks

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci à** Sublimo** pour son commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^o^, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

**Flushed cheeks**

**(Point de vue de Harry)**

Hermione fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

« - En retenue tu dis ? Toute la journée demain ? Mais Harry, qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? »

Je haussai les épaules, peu enclin à lui donner une réponse précise. Je devais vraiment être masochiste pour avoir provoqué Malfoy. En plus de finir blessé, je devais maintenant subir l'interrogatoire.

« - Rien de grave. Malfoy a fait exploser l'une des vitres de la serre de Chourave. Tu sais comment elle est Hermione.

- Rien de grave ? Tu veux rire, vous auriez pu vous tuer !

- Tu exagères un peu Hermione, répondit Ron, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry, j'espère que tu lui as rendu ses coups.

- Plus que tu l'imagines, lui lançai-je en retour. Enfin, je vais devoir passer la journée de demain avec Malfoy maintenant…

- Ça mon pote, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Sauf si cette raclure t'a provoquée le premier. C'est vrai, c'est lui qui as visé la serre pas toi !

- Laisses tomber Ron, soupirai-je, mal-à-l'aise, tout en passant une main derrière ma nuque. Ça sert à rien de remettre toute la faute sur Malfoy. C'était autant la mienne que la sienne… Peut être même plus la mienne. », Finis-je avec un sourire faussement coupable.

Ron ricana de ma blague qui n'en était pas vraiment une tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête avec agacement :

« - Ce qui est fait est fait. En ce qui concerne demain, ne réagis pas à ses sarcasmes, restes calme et tout ira bien Harry. »

Je regardai Hermione en faisant la moue, peu convaincu. Enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je devais juste prendre mon mal en patience et profiter de ce temps seul avec Draco pour le cuisiner. Ça me semblait être un bon plan.

**OoOoOoO**

L'air frais me piquait les joues, ébouriffait mes cheveux déjà passablement emmêlés. Le parc, à cette heure, était encore plus paisible que durant le reste de la journée. Une froide rosée perlait sur chaque brin d'herbe, et la brise venait impitoyablement s'infiltrer sous mon pull, jusqu'à me glacer les os. Je serrai plus étroitement ma cape autour de mes épaules, regrettant de ne pas m'être habillé plus chaudement après à peine dix pas à l'extérieur. Un bref regard sur ma montre m'indiqua sept heures cinquante-et-une, j'avais encore du temps.

Je m'adossai contre un arbre à l'orée de la forêt, près de la maison de Hagrid, qui se trouvait être l'endroit de notre rendez-vous. J'étais seul. Sans doute Malfoy ne tenait pas à arriver trop en avance, afin de ne pas avoir à passer plus de temps que nécessaire en ma compagnie. Risible. Au point où on en était, une minute de plus ou de moins ne changerait plus grand-chose, d'autant plus lorsqu'on pesait les risques. A mon avis, il valait mille fois mieux supporter la présence agaçante du blond à la perspective d'un retard, Rogue ne plaisantait pas avec la ponctualité. Je repensai à notre conversation du jour précédent, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Un sourire étira mes lèvres : Malfoy réagissait toujours au quart de tour, c'était ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Prévisible, la plupart du temps. Fier, aussi. Malgré les apparences, il me manquerait s'il venait à disparaître.

Un bruit de pas feutré me tira de ma réflexion, et je levai les yeux sur le nouveau venu, quand on parlait du loup. Le blond me gratifia d'un signe de tête de mauvaise grâce et alla attendre contre l'arbre le plus éloigné possible – dans la limite du raisonnable – de celui contre lequel je me tenais toujours. Je le détaillai sans embarras : la coupure sur sa joue était presque résorbée, madame Pomfresh faisait des miracles. Je me demandai avec une moue moqueuse si les bleus sur son corps avaient eux aussi disparus. Sans doute, puisque mes plaies étaient presque toutes guéries.

L'arrivée de Rogue m'obligea à stopper ma contemplation et me fit perdre le sourire immédiatement. Je m'arrachai à contre cœur à la vue du visage renfrogné de Malfoy pour me tourner vers la morbide satisfaction qui illuminait celui du maître des potions. Quelle poisse de devoir supporter sa présence un samedi matin aux aurores, la prochaine fois je ferais plus attention pour éviter ce genre d'embêtements.

« - Bien messieurs. Comme vous le savez déjà, cette retenue consistera avant tout à resserrer les liens qui vous unissent déjà étroitement j'en suis certain. »

Il m'adressa un sourire mauvais, auquel je me gardai bien de répondre, avant de continuer :

« - En ce qui concerne votre recherche d'ingrédients, le professeur Chourave et moi-même avons établi une liste précise que vous êtes tenu de respecter. Mais n'ayez crainte, la forêt ne se serra pas envolée demain si vous manquez à votre devoir. Des questions ? »

Devant notre manque d'entrain plus que perceptible, Rogue esquissa un sourire rayonnant, dévoilant des dents de prédateur. Je me raidis. Il me tendit sans un mot un morceau de parchemin détaillant chacun des ingrédients à récupérer, qui me rappelait étrangement les longues listes de courses que me confiait autrefois ma tante, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Souvenir désagréable qui m'arracha une légère grimace, cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais plus pensé à mon oncle, ma tante et à mon énorme et imbécile cousin.

« - Un problème Potter ?

- Non monsieur, répondis-je précipitamment, brutalement ramené à la réalité.

- Ne perdez pas de temps dans ce cas, vous devez être rentrés avant la tombée de la nuit… Bien que je doive avouer que la perspective de vous voir vous faire dévorer par quelque animal de ces bois me serait fort plaisante. »

J'échangeai avec Malfoy un bref coup d'œil, sinistre, résigné, et nous nous engageâmes sans rien dire sur l'étroit sentier qui serpentait à travers les arbres.

**OoOoOoO**

Malfoy poussa un long soupir, qui devait être sans exagérer le centième depuis que nous étions partis, à peine une heure plus tôt. Je fis claquer ma langue, agacé. Nous marchions sans interruption depuis un moment, nous enfonçant toujours davantage dans la forêt, et le lourd silence qui nous entourait commençait à devenir pesant. Derrière moi, le blond soupira de nouveau et je m'arrêtai brutalement pour lui faire face, n'y tenant plus. Son manque d'attention lui valu de presque me rentrer dedans, ça allait finir par devenir une habitude.

« - Pour l'amour du ciel Malfoy, cesse de soupirer comme ça ! Tu me tapes sur les nerfs.

- Tu préfèrerais m'entendre chanter peut être ?, répliqua le jeune homme, une pointe d'ironie nettement perceptible dans le ton de sa voix, en plus de son ennui évident. Ainsi, lorsqu'on sera complètement perdu et qu'une horde de centaures pointera la pointe de leur flèche sur notre poitrine, on pourra mourir le cœur léger ?

- Personne ne nous attaquera Malfoy. Et certainement pas un centaure, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Me défia le jeune homme, une pointe d'anxiété dans le regard mêlée à son exaspération. On est dans la forêt interdite j'te rappelle. Si elle est qualifiée ainsi, y'a sans doute une excellente raison.

- On est en pleine journée, et personne n'aurait eu l'idée de nous envoyer ici si c'était réellement dangereux. En plus Malfoy, à ton âge, tu es capable de te défendre tu ne crois pas ? Soulignai-je avec ironie. On dirait presque que t'as la trouille.

- Ose répéter ça et je t'envoie à sainte Mangouste en pièces détachées.

- Essaye toujours. »

J'adressai un regard malicieux au visage fermé de Draco avant de me remettre en route, coupant court à la conversation.

**OoOoOoO**

Treize heures. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel à cette heure, perçait à peine au travers des épais branchages au dessus de nos têtes. Nous n'avions plus échangé un mot de la matinée si ce n'est le strict nécessaire à notre recherche, mais, curieusement, il n'y avait aucun malaise dans le silence qui nous enveloppait. Malfoy était maintenant bien trop concentré dans sa tâche pour parvenir à m'ennuyer d'une quelconque manière, et je pouvais en profiter pour l'observer discrètement de temps à autre, lorsque mon esprit n'était pas trop empêtré dans les plantes en tout genre.

Je me baissai une fois de plus pour observer les herbes qui poussaient à mes pieds. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup progressé durant les premières heures de retenue et la contrariété durcissait nos traits depuis un long moment. Si seulement Hermione avait été avec nous, elle aurait été bien utile. J'en vins soudain à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir emporté de grimoire sur l'herbologie, toutes ses herbes étaient semblables, j'étais incapable de leur trouver la moindre différence. Un peu en arrière, Malfoy étouffa un juron, et je me retournai :

« - Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

- Rien. Un bruit bizarre. »

Je ricanai, et il me lança un regard noir. Apparemment, son comportement étrange ces derniers jours avait éveillé en moi une suspicion infondée, Malfoy était redevenu exactement comme à son habitude. Je n'avais pas oublié la peur panique qui l'avait saisi lorsque nous avions croisé Quirrell penché sur un cadavre de licorne, six ans plus tôt, comment il s'était enfui, me laissant seul avec Voldemort. C'était un vieux souvenir mais je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il fît la même chose aujourd'hui si l'on se retrouvait dans une situation similaire. Un sourire étira le coin de mes lèvres sèches, une idée fleurissant au creux de mon esprit : je pourrais facilement profiter de sa peur ici, au beau milieu de la forêt interdite. Je jetai un coup d'œil prudent dans sa direction, je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde gâcher mon effet de surprise. Il était tourné vers le sol, de dos, et semblait totalement absorbé par l'étude d'un champignon. Parfait, je n'attendais que ça. Je me rapprochai doucement, sans bruit, retenant ma respiration pour éviter de me faire repérer. Je ne fus bientôt plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et laissai mon souffle balayer son cou, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Le jeune homme se raidit soudain, tout les sens de nouveau en alerte.

« - … Harry ?

- Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? », Soufflai-je dans son oreille.

Il se retourna d'un coup et tomba en arrière, les fesses dans la terre humide. Son visage était écarlate et il pressait son oreille d'une main tremblante comme si ma présence contre lui l'avait brûlé.

« - Putain Potter t'es malade ?! »

La fureur explosa à nouveau dans ses yeux d'argent, flamme dansant dans ses prunelles assombries, et un gloussement m'échappa.

« - J'ai pas pu résister.

- Refais ça et tu pourras plus jamais marcher.

- Encore une menace. C'est lassant tu sais, _Draco_, tu parles sans cesse de vengeance mais t'es pas un homme d'action, tu peux pas la mettre en pratique. J'me trompe ? »

Il tressaillit en m'entendant détacher intentionnellement chaque syllabe de son prénom, et rougit encore davantage.

« - On dirais une vierge effarouchée, _Draco_.

- Oh, ta gueule Potter, rétorqua platement le blond.

- Dis, tu es déjà sorti avec une fille ? »

La question était tellement inopportune qu'elle sembla le prendre de court. Il baissa les yeux sans répondre, et je soupirai.

« - Vraiment Malfoy, je sais pas c'que t'as en ce moment. J'essaie de me montrer amical et d'engager la conversation avec toi, mais tu oses même pas me regarder. Je fais si peur que ça ? »

Le sous entendu à peine voilé le fit relever la tête avec humeur. Prenant soudain conscience de sa position, le jeune homme se remit rapidement debout et me bouscula d'un violent coup d'épaule en me dépassant.

« - On ferait mieux de continuer les recherches plutôt que de "se lier d'amitié" », Dit-il.

Il avait mis dans ses derniers mots toute la méchanceté dont il était capable.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de passer une journée de plus en ta compagnie.

- Dommage. J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi Malfoy. »

Une fois de plus, la remarque lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Je pu entendre son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine – mais c'était peut-être seulement du à mon imagination - tandis qu'il s'arrêtait et il commença à tripoter ses doigts nerveusement, ne sachant que répondre. Il faut dire qu'il était difficile de deviner si j'étais sérieux ou si je me moquais de lui. Même moi j'aurais eu du mal à me décider. Je laissai échapper un gloussement, trop heureux de parvenir à déclencher d'aussi virulentes réactions émotionnelles à ce garçon qui s'appliquait pourtant toujours à rester impassible en toute circonstance :

« - Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Je ne pense pas avoir l'obligation de donner une réponse, me répondit une voix sèche.

- Tu es conscient que ce que tu dis là est l'équivalent d'un aveu ?, Soulignai-je, amusé. Alors c'est vrai. Draco Malfoy n'a jamais touché une fille.

- J'ai jamais dis ça.

- Alors, prouves-moi le contraire. »

J'y allais peut être un peu fort, si jamais le blond décidait de répliquer j'allais certainement souffrir, mais je voulais le déstabiliser un peu pour qu'il perde son ennuyeuse assurance, et, pour le moment, ses réactions étaient au-delà de toute espérance.

Une moue indignée sur le visage, les joues écarlates, il m'adressa un regard fiévreux. J'écarquillai les yeux, lui les baissa immédiatement. Trop tard cependant, j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir dans ses pupilles dilatées la haine, le ressentiment mais aussi ce qui ressemblait à un désir ardent et refoulé, qui semblait vouloir le consumer tout entier. Un frisson glacé parcourut mon dos, et j'eu vraiment l'impression, pendant une demi-seconde, que j'avais dépassé son seuil de tolérance et qu'il allait me mettre un coup de poing mérité dans la figure. Mais rien ne vint, le blond se contenta de s'éloigner avec colère, de nouveau lui-même.

**OoOoOoO**

Durant le reste de la journée, alors que nous ramassions champignons, herbes et baies dans un silence religieux, lourd des non-dits qui nous brûlaient la langue, je tentai de me persuader que j'avais mal décrypté les émotions du mon compagnon. Avec un coup d'œil, je remarquai que ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre ce qu'il faisait et moi, mais, dès que mon regard accrochait le sien, il s'empressait de se détourner, la rougeur lui montant aux joues. Les rares paroles que nous échangeâmes étaient sèches et acerbes, et il ne servait à rien d'insister davantage. Assurément, Malfoy me cachait quelque chose, cachait quelque chose à la face du monde de manière général, peut-être même à lui-même ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Et je dois dire que cela ne faisait qu'attiser ma curiosité.

**OoOoOoO**

Vers dix-sept heures trente, la nuit commença à tomber, comme une chape de plomb sur nos têtes. J'avais oublié que le soleil se couchait encore si tôt à cette saison, il avait disparu à l'horizon et l'obscurité commençait à enrouler son voile entre les grands arbres de la forêt. Malfoy s'était inconsciemment rapproché de moi, une lueur d'inquiétude vaguement visible sur son visage pâle. Je réprimai l'envie soudaine de passer un bras autour de sa taille, juste pour voir sa réaction. L'idée était tentante, extrêmement tentante même, bien plus que je n'aurais accepté de l'admettre. Effrayant. Je balayai bien vite cette pensée de mon esprit avant d'avoir à y faire face.

« - On ferait ptetre mieux de rentrer, déclara Malfoy d'une voix trop forte.

- C'est ce qu'on fait depuis déjà un moment au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.

- Je sais bien, Potter. Je suis pas con. Je voulais dire qu'on devrait se dépêcher. »

J'acquiesçai d'un faible mouvement de tête, un sourire fantomatique étirant mes lèvres. Vraiment, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de Malfoy, il était bien trop naïf, toujours à souligner malgré lui ses faiblesses, alors qu'il prétendait être parfait, invincible presque.

Soudain, un bruissement suspect agita les feuilles des épais buissons un peu en arrière. Nous nous immobilisâmes tout deux et je sentis le corps du blond se raidir. Il se rapprocha encore un peu de moi, et je me demandai l'espace d'un instant s'il le faisait vraiment inconsciemment ou si ce n'était pas juste un prétexte bidon. Ou bien s'était moi qui avais un problème avec lui, ce qui bizarrement, paraissait le plus probable quand on y réfléchissait.

Nouveau bruit dans les feuilles. Cette fois Malfoy avait l'air terrifié.

« - Effrayé ?, Rigolai-je pour cacher ma nervosité et combler le silence, sans penser un seul instant que si nous n'étions réellement pas seuls, il aurait mieux valut que je me taise.

- Moi ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à qui je pourrais poser la question peut être ? »

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien, trop occupé à fixer le buisson d'où provenait le bruit, mais sans pour autant chercher à fuir. Finalement, il avait certainement un peu évolué en six ans. Un couinement apeuré s'en échappa et deux lapins traversèrent le chemin à toute vitesse. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Malfoy rougissait de honte pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs et il m'envoya un méchant coup de poing dans le bras.

« - Eh ! Qu'est c'qui te prend ?, m'écriai-je. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu as peur pour rien !

- Ferme la Potter et marche. », Grinça le blond.

Décidément, il y tenait vraiment à sa fierté celui là. Je me remis en route, essayant vainement de contenir le sourire moqueur qui commençait à s'épanouir sur mon visage, peu désireux de me faire encore frapper.

**OoOoOoO**

Vingt heures trois. Enfin nous arrivâmes en vue du château. Un détour par la serre pour déposer les fruits de cette épuisante journée et nous nous hâtâmes de retourner dans l'enceinte rassurante de Poudlard. Arrivés dans le grand hall, Malfoy sembla hésiter un instant, puis son visage se ferma, le moment était passé. Je haussai les épaules, lui adressai un signe de tête épuisé et tournai les talons. Quoi qu'il ait pu vouloir me dire, ça pourrait attendre que j'ai dormi, mangé et pris une douche brûlante. Je n'avais certainement pas envie d'entamer une conversation sérieuse pour le moment, car je serais alors bien capable de me mettre à divaguer et de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter par la suite. Je me rappelai soudain la masse de devoirs qui m'attendait et soupirai, résigné.


	5. Unrequited love

**Note de l'auteur: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou/et suivent cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir ^o^ N'hésitez pas à continuer à me donner vos impressions !**

**Unrequited love**

Je me glissai sous mes draps glacés, le cœur battant encore la chamade suite à ma journée avec Potter. J'avais beau tenter de me calmer du mieux que je pouvais, j'étais totalement impuissant pour apaiser les battements affolés dans ma poitrine. Je ne me comprenais plus, il ne s'était pourtant pas passé grand-chose ! Ou tout du moins, rien qui ne puisse justifier cet état. Moi, Draco Malfoy, j'étais bien en train de devenir fou, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sinon, comment expliquer les sensations contradictoires que j'arrivais à ressentir simultanément aux moments le plus inopportuns ? Comment expliquer l'étrange chaleur dans ma poitrine quand Potter me regardait dans les yeux, alors qu'il l'avait déjà fait au moins un millier de fois sans que ça ne déclenche la moindre réaction de ma part ? Quand je me trouvais simplement dans la même pièce que lui ! C'était Potter putain ! Mon pire ennemi ! Un abruti fini entouré d'amis sang-de-bourbe et traîtres à leur sang, qui se croyait plus beau et intelligent que le commun des mortels, uniquement parce que le foutu destin l'avait désigné comme étant "l'enfant qui a survécu". Quelle blague.

J'avais feint une extrême fatigue – et ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge – pour m'épargner le récit de la journée à Pansy et Blaise, je n'étais pas d'humeur à leur donner des précisions à propos d'un sujet que je n'étais même pas capable de maîtriser moi-même. Cette dernière m'avait fait une moue boudeuse avant de me laisser partir, au prix d'un effort surhumain. Ce n'était que partie remise, mais d'ici le lendemain j'aurais le temps de recomposer mon masque, du moins je l'espérais.

Malgré la fatigue, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, je me tournai et me retournai dans mon lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, mais l'esprit bien loin de la réalité. Les heures passaient devant mes yeux vitreux, aveugles. Je me rappelai avec effroi du moment où Potter avait failli remarquer ce que j'essayais vainement de lui cacher. De me cacher. Le souvenir de son souffle chaud contre ma nuque me fit monter le rose aux joues, et je cachai mon visage derrière mes mains pour empêcher au reste du monde d'apercevoir le sourire timide qui s'épanouit sur mon visage, et qui n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas du tout Malfoyesque.

Un grommèlement endormi s'éleva soudain dans l'obscurité :

« - Putain Draco, tu veux bien arrêter de te tortiller comme ça ?! »

Blaise. Il n'avait jamais été très patient, surtout lorsqu'on le réveillait en pleine nuit. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête qu'il lui était impossible de remarquer dans la pénombre du dortoir et m'immobilisai. Il devint alors encore plus difficile de trouver le sommeil fuyard, comme si le fait de perdre ma liberté de mouvement avait donné envie à tous mes muscles de bouger simultanément, et signalé à ma peau que c'était le moment idéal pour avoir de furieuses démangeaisons. Poussant un soupir muet, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur la respiration, lente et mesuré, des garçons endormis à mes côtés.

**OoOoOoO**

A mon réveil, le dimanche matin, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. J'enfilai rapidement les vêtements qui traînaient aux pieds de mon lit, lissai sans conviction mes cheveux en arrière avec mes doigts et jetai un coup d'œil au miroir, une moue critique sur le visage. Borf, ça suffirait, on était dimanche après tout. J'irais me préparer d'une façon plus convenable lorsque je quitterais la salle commune, ce qui semblait peu probable aujourd'hui vu l'enthousiasme transcendant qui m'animait. Je descendis les escaliers en colimaçon sur la pointe des pieds, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves étaient en train de déjeuner ou de traîner dehors ou à la bibliothèque, j'avais donc peu de chance de croiser quelqu'un, néanmoins, je préférais rester prudent.

Le bruit d'une conversation dans la salle commune m'arracha un sourire. J'avais bien fait de prendre mes précautions, ils ne semblaient pas m'avoir repérés. Je retins mon souffle, concentré sur l'échange assourdi, de façon à pouvoir entendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. La voix stridente de Pansy s'éleva un peu plus loin :

« - Je te dis qu'il nous cache quelque chose ! Il est pas comme d'habitude ! T'as bien vu sa tête hier, et il ne s'est même pas plaint d'avoir passé une journée entière avec Potter ! On ne sait même pas pourquoi il s'est retrouvé en retenue… »

Je frissonnai, j'étais apparemment le sujet de la conversation. Pendant un instant, j'hésitai à simplement remonter dans le dortoir et me rendormir pendant un jour ou deux, convaincu que si je continuais à écouter clandestinement cette conversation, j'apprendrais des choses désagréables, que j'aurais préféré ignorer. Cependant, la curiosité était trop forte, et je n'avais plus sommeil.

« - Laisse le Pansy. »

Blaise. _Au moins un qui n'est pas contre moi_, pensai-je, sarcastique.

« - Mais…

- S'il a envie de t'en parler je suis certain qu'il le fera. »

J'entendis Pansy pousser un sifflement frustré, mes le débat semblait clos. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je comptai lentement jusqu'à dix avant de me remettre en marche, de la manière la plus détendue et naturelle qu'il m'était possible d'arborer.

Deux visages se tournèrent vers moi dans un même mouvement. Blaise lança un regard lourd de menaces à Pansy, m'adressa un signe de tête avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un des canapés de cuir près du feu, un journal à la main. La jeune fille quand à elle, vint me faire face, le visage encore crispé par son désaccord avec Zabini. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sembla hésiter un instant :

« - … Bien dormi Draco ?

- Bien sur, lui répondis-je, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Je demandais juste. »

**OoOoOoO**

Je passai le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque, plongé dans mes devoirs, n'ayant pas supporté l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la maison vert et argent depuis le matin. J'essayai de ne pas repenser à Harry Potter, d'autant plus que je savais qu'il était assis à une table un peu plus loin, en partie invisible derrière une rangée d'étagères. C'était pas le moment de laisser mon esprit vagabonder vers les territoires inconnus et dangereux que représentait pour moi le jeune homme. Cependant, je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de dévier régulièrement dans sa direction, de venir caresser inconsciemment la courbe de son dos et effleurer son cou pâle.

Au bout d'un long moment où je laissai mon esprit errer tout en contemplant le morceau d'épaule et la demi-tête qui étudiait derrière les étagères, le regard de Granger croisa le mien, intrigué, insistant. Je me hâtai de baisser les yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas m'abstenir de continuer à l'observer en douce à intervalles réguliers, c'était plus fort que moi.

Finalement, je vis Granger se pencher pour parler à l'oreille du brun, qui hocha gravement la tête avant de se retourner dans ma direction. Je détournai le regard aussi vite que possible et feignis de m'absorber dans la lecture du livre posé devant moi, mais Potter n'était pas dupe. J'entendis ses pas résonner sur le sol de pierre, se rapprocher dangereusement, avant de le voir, n'osant lever la tête.

« - Intéressant ton livre ?

- … Très, répondis-je prudemment.

- De quoi ça parle ? », Tenta t-il pour me piéger.

Une ruse vielle comme le monde à laquelle je ne me ferais pas prendre.

« - D'un sujet bien trop compliqué pour que tu ne parviennes à en comprendre le moindre mot, rétorquai-je sèchement. Contrairement à toi, il m'arrive d'étudier sérieusement, lorsque personne ne vient m'interrompre tout du moins. »

Je n'appréciais pas que l'on m'ait pris la main dans le sac, ma dignité de Malfoy en prenait un coup. De plus, comment Potter pouvait-il laisser Granger envahir son espace personnel comme elle le faisait régulièrement ? C'était sa petite amie ou quoi ? À ce que je savais elle était avec la belette, quel mauvais goût. Toujours est-il que Weasley aurait pu lui imposer un peu plus de distance avec Potter, ou peut-être était-il normal pour les traîtres à leur sang de partager leurs conquêtes ? Je me renfrognai lorsque l'idée m'effleura que j'étais peut-être, je disais bien PEUT-ÊTRE, jaloux de Granger. Un tout petit peu. Quel imbécile.

Inconscient de ma bataille intérieure, le brun fixa ses grands yeux verts dans l'argent liquide de mes iris, me faisant frissonner, avant de reprendre d'un ton cassant, ignorant ma dernière remarque :

« - J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'observes depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Je t'observe pas Potty, je lis, répondis-je calmement, comme si j'expliquais à un imbécile l'utilité de se servir d'une cuillère à soupe, pointant du doigt le livre ouvert devant moi.

- J'pourrais te jurer que si.

- C'est Granger qui a cafté ?, crachai-je, toutes griffes dehors, las de faire semblant alors que j'étais manifestement grillé.

- C'est pas la question. »

Potter s'approcha de moi et mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter, m'obligeant à reprendre brusquement mon souffle pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Il me saisit par le col, me secouant comme un prunier, sans me quitter des yeux. On était maintenant si proches que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son corps en ébullition, voir la veine dans son cou gonfler alors que la colère montait peu à peu en lui, comme la pression dans une cocotte-minute – et, oui, même les sang pur savent ce qu'est une cocotte-minute, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire -.

« - Qu'est ce que tu prépares Malfoy ? T'es incapable de me laisser me reposer un instant, hein ? Toujours en train de fouiner dans les affaires des autres…

- Ça c'est ma réplique. », Le coupai-je avec un sourire sarcastique tout en le repoussant.

Je n'eu pas le temps de voir arriver le coup de poing qui percuta ma figure à pleine puissance. Putain, mais qu'est ce que j'avais encore fait pour mériter pareil traitement ?

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, suivi d'un gargouillement plaintif qui sortit tout seul de ma gorge. Je regardai Potter en face de moi, les yeux exorbités, incrédule. Il avait l'air paniqué. Normal, le sang coulait à flots de mon nez cassé, et c'était entièrement sa faute. Je le sentais descendre le long de mon menton, jusque dans mon cou, chaud et humide, son goût métallique sur mes lèvres. Je le voyais goûter sur la main de Potter, toujours agrippé à mon col, taches cramoisies sur la manche de sa chemise immaculée.

Une douleur fulgurante me paralysa soudain, et ma vue se brouilla. Les battements affolés de mon cœur résonnaient dans mon crâne comme des coups de marteau répétés inlassablement contre mes tempes. Si le brun ne m'avait pas maintenu aussi fermement, je me serais effondré sur ma table. Je lui étais presque reconnaissant de me soutenir à présent, quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, non, je n'étais pas du tout reconnaissant, étant donné ce que Harry venait de me faire. J'entendis en écho la voix suraiguë de Granger, si lointaine. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer correctement, le sang épais coulait le long de ma gorge, brûlant comme du métal en fusion. Je me rendis à peine compte que quelqu'un me soulevait de terre, qu'on m'appelait, qu'on serait mon bras comme des hystériques. Qu'ils me laissent tous tranquille. Ils avaient voulu ma mort, qu'ils ne viennent pas pleurer ensuite, c'était insupportable. Ça me tapait sur les nerfs les gens indécis, incapables d'assumer leurs actes.

**OoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai groggy, dans une salle au plafond si haut qu'on l'apercevait à peine. L'infirmerie. Super, je détestais cet endroit. La douleur lancinante dans mes tempes s'accentua lorsque je remarquai que je n'étais pas seul. Que faisait ce connard de Potter ici après m'avoir défiguré ?! Une brusque nausée me prit à la gorge et je cru un instant que j'allai vomir le peu que j'avais avalé ce matin sur les draps immaculés, mais la sensation s'en fut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je me redressai temps bien que mal et étouffai un gémissement.

Potter releva brusquement la tête, ses grands yeux verts illuminés par le soulagement. _C'est toi qui m'as frappé,_ lui rappelai-je dans ma tête, ironique. Mais pourquoi diable fallait-il que derrière toute ma rancœur contre le brun se cache une joie sans limite ? Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Mon corps réagissait au quart de tour dès qu'il s'agissait de Potter, frissonnant et brûlant à la fois.

Je ne remarquai que maintenant la caresse de son pouce qui frottait mécaniquement le dos de ma main, et cela me retourna l'estomac. Stop. Stop. STOP. Qui tombait amoureux de ses bourreaux ?! C'était bon pour les films ça bon sang ! Je fis la grimace en essayant de retenir le flot d'émotions qui m'assaillaient, et le brun à côté de moi dû prendre ça comme une marque de souffrance car il se raidit soudain contre ma main. Pathétique. Vraiment.

« - Ca va ? »

_Putain non Potter ça va pas ! _M'exclamai-je en pensée. _Comment tu peux me demander un truc pareil sans te sentir complètement con ?!_

« - Putain Potter, tu m'as pété le nez ! », Fut tout ce que je parvins à articuler d'une voix horriblement éraillée.

« - T'inquiètes pas, répondit le fautif avec un sourire, il est déjà redevenu comme neuf. Presque plus beau que l'original. »

Un grognement agacé roula le long de ma gorge sèche. Sérieusement, qui était ce mec qui se permettait de me tabasser, de faire de l'humour devant mon lit d'hôpital et de voler mon cœur ? Le tout en un temps record, et en partie inconsciemment. Je me maudis d'avoir croisé son regard rassuré une nouvelle fois car il causa un autre douloureux sursaut dans ma poitrine, m'obligeant à m'immobiliser complètement pour reprendre un contrôle relatif sur mes émotions. Comme s'il souhaitait réellement m'achever, Potter reprit d'une voix douce, presque sensuelle :

« - Je suis désolé pour le coup de poing. C'est parti tout seul et je pensais pas y être allé aussi fort. »

Sa mine contrite fini de m'arracher la certitude que j'avais bien des sentiments pour lui. Et merde. Il prit mon soupir désespéré comme étant ma manière de le pardonner, ce qui était loin de l'être : comment pourrais-je un jour pardonner à ce connard de m'avoir fait changer de bord aussi rapidement ? Non pas que j'eusse un jour envisagé d'aimer une fille, rien que l'idée me redonnait la nausée. Mais l'aimer LUI ! C'était bien la meilleure. J'en aurais éclaté de rire tant la situation était risible, si Potter n'avait pas été penché sur moi, sa mine inquiète sans doute due à mon manque de vivacité. Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Qu'il regarde un peu mieux, que ses lunettes servent pour une fois, c'était vers l'intérieur qu'elle était tournée ma vivacité pour l'instant. Déjà que l'on murmurait régulièrement sur mon passage que mon corps ressemblait davantage à celui d'une petite fille qu'à celui d'un homme de mon âge, que j'étais surement une pédale, un putain de pédé qui aimait sucer des bites. Maintenant il fallait que cela devienne la réalité ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. J'étais en train de traverser la pire crise existentielle de ma courte vie, et ce, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Je voulu passer mes mains sur mon visage mais le pouce de Potter était toujours en train de caresser doucement ma peau, et je ne voulais surtout pas que cela s'arrête maintenant. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me retins donc, au prix d'un effort surhumain. Et j'exagérais à peine.

**OoOoOoO**

La voix sèche de madame Pomfresh me réveilla de la léthargie dans laquelle j'étais plongé, s'enfonçant comme des échardes dans mes tympans. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours besoin de s'énerver inutilement, je me le demandais. Je me concentrai tant bien que mal sur ses paroles, les yeux clos, mon mal de tête revenant en force marteler mes tempes.

« - … Non monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas restez ici cette nuit.

- Mais…

- Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Aucun élève n'est autorisé à veiller un patient après vingt-deux heures, c'est la règle. Je sais que vous aimez bien les enfreindre, mais moi pas… Et ne faites pas cette tête ! C'est vous qui avez envoyé ce garçon ici, assumez en les conséquences en allant méditer vos actes dans votre propre lit. »

Discussion close. Je ne pu m'empêcher un ricanement, qui se termina en pitoyable quinte de toux, devant la logique implacable de l'infirmière. On aurait dit une araignée, elle ne laissait vraiment aucune chance à ses proies une fois celles-ci prises dans sa toile.

« - Vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous monsieur Malfoy. »

Son ton affirmatif ne laissait pas de place au doute, je ne pouvais prétendre dormir plus longtemps. J'ouvris les yeux de mauvaise grâce, une moue irritée collée au visage, clignant des paupières pour m'habituer à la vive lumière de la chandelle que madame Pomfresh tenait au dessus de mon visage. Heureusement, Potter avait disparu. Cela me soulagea d'un poids immense tout en me désappointant un peu, mais au moins je serais capable de réfléchir.

« - Vous avez mal quelque part ?, Demanda sèchement l'infirmière.

- A la tête, croassai-je, la gorge incroyablement sèche.

- Ça risque de durer encore quelques heures. Rendre à votre nez sa forme originelle n'a pas été une mince affaire, et la potion pour ressouder vos os est assez agressive. Oh, et ne tentez pas de vous lever sans mon aide. Vous avez perdu une grosse quantité de sang et je ne veux pas vous voir tomber dans les pommes devant mon bureau. Vous casser une autre partie du corps n'est pas envisageable dans votre état actuel. »

J'acquiesçai sans un mot et elle parut satisfaite.

« - Si vous avez besoin, il vous suffit d'appeler. Je ne suis jamais loin. »

**OoOoOoO**

Prendre une nouvelle dose de l'ignoble potion à ressouder les os fut la pire épreuve qu'il me fut donné d'affronter au réveil, la journée s'annonçait bien.

Après m'être levé précautionneusement, sous le regard attentif de madame Pomfresh, j'avais reçu l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie, à condition que je ne m'abstienne pendant quelques jours d'effectuer des tâches physiques et que je me tienne tranquille. Je soupirai. Avec tout ce temps libre devant moi – j'avais été dispensé de suivre les cours du lundi -, mon crâne s'emplissait de nouveau de pensées se rapportant au brun à la cicatrice. Cet excès de réflexion à son propos me rendait malade et me servait en même temps de remède. Effrayant.

**OoOoOoO**

Je me doutais bien en allant dîner que Potter reviendrait à la charge, lui aussi était du genre persévérant quand il voulait. J'eu beau éviter de croiser son regard insistant durant l'ensemble du repas, retarder au maximum le moment où je devrais me lever pour partir, il ne se découragea pas. L'angoisse avait noué mon estomac et je ne cessai de me tordre les mains, touchant à peine à mon assiette. Finalement, Blaise se leva et posa sa main sur mon épaule, encouragement muet. Je sursautai.

« - On y va ou tu comptes coucher ici ? »

Je lui adressai un regard exaspéré avant de me lever à mon tour, tendu comme un ressort. La meilleure chose à faire à cet instant, si je n'avais pas craint d'être pris pour un fou furieux, aurait été de fuir le plus rapidement possible, en sprint. Mais j'étais encore sain d'esprit, malheureusement pour moi, et je ne voulais pas planter Blaise au milieu de la grande salle alors qu'il m'avait attendu, c'est pourquoi je n'accélérai que légèrement le pas en me dirigeant vers la sortie lorsque je vis Harry se lever à ma suite. Peut-être allait-il comprendre le sous-entendu derrière ma démarche pressée, à savoir que je ne voulais lui faire face pour rien au monde.

J'eu tout juste le temps de quitter la grande salle avant qu'une voix ne me stoppe net. Je me figeai sur place : c'était Potter.

« - Malfoy, dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur. J'peux te parler en privé ? »

Blaise se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplis de haine : ses iris semblaient encore plus sombres que d'habitude. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson glacé.

« - Qu'est ce que tu lui veux Potter ?, cracha t-il sans me laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Si c'est encore pour le défigurer tu peux passer ton chemin, ou bien c'est moi qui vais te foutre un coup de pied au cul. »

La menace était à prendre au sérieux, il ne disait jamais rien à la légère. Le soutien de Blaise était touchant, mais j'étais encore capable de me défendre seul. Je lui lançai un coup d'œil ennuyé. Vu comment c'était parti je risquai encore de me retrouver avec une bagarre sur les bras, et cette perspective ne m'enchantais pas le moins du monde.

« - Tu t'es payé un chien de garde Malfoy ?, Répondit le brun, sarcastique.

- Connard, répètes un peu…

- Du calme Blaise, le coupai-je d'un ton sec. Tu peux partir devant, je saurais retrouver mon chemin. »

Mon camarade m'adressa un regard de mise en garde, emplis de reproches, avant de s'éloigner sans un coup d'œil en arrière, les poings serrés par la fureur, les ricanements de Potter sur les talons. Je haussai les épaules, il s'en remettrait.

Je tournai de nouveau mon attention vers le brun, qui n'avait cessé d'étudier les traits de mon visage. Mon malaise refoulé remonta immédiatement à la surface, faisant rosir mes joues, et je baissai les yeux. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent comme si je venais de courir sur deux kilomètres. J'inspirai profondément par le nez pour me ressaisir. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois…

« - Hum…, Commença Harry, un peu hésitant. Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour hier. Comme je suis pas certain que tu ais été vraiment conscient la dernière fois. »

Le long silence qui suivit m'indiqua qu'il attendait une réponse, je ne m'en sortirais pas aussi facilement. Je soupirai.

« - C'est bon Potter. Pas la peine de me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. »

Le léger rire qui répondit à ma remarque glacée me fit relever la tête, les sourcils froncés, perplexe. Grave erreur. Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du brun à cet instant me coupa le souffle. Comment diable pouvait-il être devenu aussi beau tout à coup ?! Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir déjà eu de telles pensées à son égard, pas plus que je ne me rappelais l'avoir déjà vu sourire comme ça, pour moi. Mes joues se mirent à me démanger furieusement.

« - Bon et bien, lança Harry, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Puisque l'affaire est réglé, je te laisse retourner auprès de ton toutou.

- Laisses Blaise en dehors de ça Potter, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux, le prévins-je dans un souffle, alors qu'il se retournait pour partir.

- Tu te soucies de ce qui pourrait m'arriver maintenant ?, répondit Potter d'une voix moqueuse, m'adressant un sourire.

- Jamais. »

Je le laissai planté là, et m'éloignai le plus vite possible de son aura empoisonnée. S'il continuait à se rapprocher de moi comme ça, j'allais vite devenir fou, ou faire quelque chose d'insensé. Ses lèvres fermes étaient soudain devenues tellement tentantes que j'aurais pu retourner voir le jeune homme et le plaquer contre un mur immédiatement. Je mourrais littéralement d'envie de caresser son torse, d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou et mes mains dans ses cheveux, de goûter sa peau. Un hoquet horrifié m'échappa lorsque je sentis une vague d'excitation chatouiller mon bas-ventre de sa douce chaleur.

Je poussai un grognement en m'arrêtant au milieu des escaliers humides qui menaient aux cachots, posai mon front contre les pierres froides pour calmer la brûlure de ma peau. Dieu m'en soit témoin, je me jurai de ne plus jamais repenser les mots qui se formèrent dans mon esprit, lettres gravées au cœur de ma poitrine affolée : J'étais complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Alors alors ? Les sentiments de Draco se précisent doucement, on attend sa façon de réagir à la situation maintenant^^ **

**Je m'excuse d'avance si le prochain chapitre est en retard, avec le Bac je suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de poster, désolée ^^'**


	6. Yearning

**Avertissements: **Le rating "M" est justifié à partir de maintenant ! Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les relations entre hommes, vous pouvez encore vous enfuir ahah, mais si vous avez déjà lu jusqu'ici c'est que vous aimez ça non ? XD

**Note de l'auteur:** Encore merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui laissent des commentaires !

Bonne lecture ^o^

**Yearning**

Un long couloir sombre. Je cours à en perdre haleine. Mon souffle est court, mes mains sont moites de sueur froide. Ce corridor semble infini, je n'arriverais jamais au bout. Je souhaiterai m'arrêter un instant, reprendre ma respiration, mais mes jambes continuent d'avancer malgré moi. Je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements.

Je tombe.

Un abime profond.

Les ténèbres.

Le néant.

Mon cœur remonte jusque dans ma gorge et je ferme les yeux. Je vais m'écraser. Bizarrement, cela ne me fait pas plus peur que ça. C'est à peine si je ressens un léger pincement d'appréhension au creux de la poitrine. Et soudain, des sous mes pieds nus, leur texture douce et soyeuse est rassurante. Plus besoin de poursuivre ma course. La lumière tamisée projette de grandes ombres sur le tissu blanc. D'où vient cette lumière ? D'où proviennent ces draps immaculés ? Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Aucune importance.

Je le sens avant de le voir, il est derrière moi, tout près. Sa présence me donne toujours des frissons, et je sais d'instinct qu'il m'attendait. Je me retourne avec lenteur, retenant mon souffle. Un sifflement m'échappe. Je plonge tête la première dans ses immenses yeux verts. Je suis comme hypnotisé par leur intensité. Ses pupilles sont agrandies par le désir. Un désir qui semble prêt à le consumer, et mon corps répond déjà face à la puissance de son appel.

Il s'approche lentement, sans me quitter des yeux. Ses pieds foulent à peine le sol.

Encore un pas et il est devant moi.

Un autre et je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Je suis nu. Lui aussi. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Son souffle brûlant ballait mon visage. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air. L'odeur de son haleine m'enivre, elle est comme une puissante drogue, un alcool trop fort bu cul sec, le ventre vide. Je me sens grisé par son parfum.

Il se penche vers mon visage. Je ferme doucement mes paupières. Ses lèvres veloutées sont moites sur ma peau. Elles parcourent le chemin allant du lobe de mon oreille au bas de ma mâchoire, glissent dans mon cou, remontent vers ma bouche entrouverte. Il s'insinue en moi sans difficulté, je ne lui oppose aucune résistance. Il sait ce que je veux. Lui aussi en a envie. Le gout doux et sucré de sa langue sur mon palais est irrésistible, et je réponds avec fougue à son baiser.

Nous tombons tout deux sur le lit, dans l'amoncellement de tissu blanc à nos pieds. Lui sur moi. Moi sous lui. J'ai chaud.

Ses doigts frais et avides glissent sur mon torse, je me raidis sous la caresse.

Il a confiance en lui.

Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Il a de l'expérience. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il me laisse croire.

Je ne suis plus que sensations nouvelles, une terre vierge et inexplorée. Il prend plaisir à étudier mes formes androgynes, essaie de retenir l'emplacement de chaque muscle, de chaque os de mon corps. Je rougis. L'embarras me brûle les joues.

Il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et j'agrippe son dos. J'ai besoin de le connaitre moi aussi, de sentir qu'il est bien là en cet instant, qu'il ne va pas disparaitre si je détourne mes yeux des siens, emporté par la brise comme une feuille morte. La sueur perle sur sa peau nue. J'enfouie mon visage dans son cou, m'imprègne de l'odeur de ses cheveux bruns. Ils sont doux contre mes joues.

Son cœur bat à toute allure, écho du mien. On dirait la musique de deux tambours, et ils entament une danse endiablée. La raideur de son membre appuie contre mon bas-ventre. La force de son désir déteint sur moi. Mon empressement de revenir l'embrasser, de le toucher davantage le fait rire.

Je suis plus conscient que je ne l'ai jamais été du poids des draps. Ils me paraissent si lourds, empêchent nos deux corps de se mêler librement l'un à l'autre. Mon corps est parcouru de frissons. Je plaque de nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne. L'envie de nous toucher l'un l'autre est incontrôlable. Sa langue trace des signes le long de mon ventre nu, il embrasse les os saillants de mes hanches, sous ma peau frémissante. Je ressens un étrange chatouillement sous mon nombril, comme une nuée de papillon. Il remonte lentement, s'arrête pour contempler la chair rosée de mes tétons.

Ses dents sont sur mon cou, et ses doigts autour de mon érection. Ils encerclent ma chair palpitante. Je pousse un gémissement étouffé. Nos respirations s'accordent pour ne plus former qu'une. Sa voix est légèrement rauque lorsqu'il soupire mon nom au creux de mon oreille. Il laisse échapper un grognement de plaisir lorsque je trouve enfin le courage d'effleurer son sexe. Le sang pulse dans nos veines, ma vision se brouille. Orgasme suffocant. Le manque d'air me fait voir des étoiles. Les lumières dansent devant mes yeux. Des lumières vertes comme les iris qui ne cessent de me fixer. Le sperme jaillit de nos deux corps échauffés, presque simultanément, et il s'effondre sur moi, à bout de souffle. Je l'observe tandis qu'il porte sa main à sa bouche, suce ses doigts humides. Mon gout est sur ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse. Mon gout est sur mes lèvres, doux-amer…

**OoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le corps et les draps trempés de sueur, et tentai vainement de reprendre mon souffle. Il faisait nuit noire. Je me calquai sur la respiration calme et mesurée de mes camarades de chambre endormis pour que les battements de mon cœur retrouvent un rythme normal. Une érection douloureuse irradiait mon bas ventre. J'étouffai un juron. Cela ne m'arrivait jamais, c'était bien la première fois que je me retrouvais dans une telle situation. Que faire ? Assurément, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, les couvertures collaient ma peau humide de manière désagréable.

Alors que je pesais le pour et le contre, hésitant à me toucher – j'avais peur de me faire surprendre, une telle honte me tuerait certainement -, mon rêve me revint soudain en mémoire. Une vague de chaleur monta le long de mon cou, fit rosir mes joues d'embarras. Tout avait paru si réel… Je me retrouvais totalement désorienté, mais l'appel de mon sexe me rappela à l'ordre. Au diable les Serpentard du dortoir, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que l'un d'entre nous se masturbait en pensant les autres endormis.

J'écartai un peu les jambes et glissai ma main entre les draps, la respiration désordonnée, attrapai mon membre dur et frémissant. Fermant les yeux, je me raccrochai aux souvenirs brumeux de mon rêve et me caressai rapidement. Efficace. Je ne tardai pas à venir entre mes doigts et dû mordre l'oreiller pour ne pas gémir tout haut.

Merde. Qu'est ce qui me prenait ? Je venais de jouir en pensant à Harry Potter ? Moi, Draco Malfoy ? Impossible. Et pourtant c'était bien se qui venait de se produire, j'étais tombé bien bas. Du haut de son nuage, Dieu devait certainement être en train de se fendre la poire. J'essuyai une larme de colère, de frustration sur ma joue, respirai l'odeur de mon oreiller, à la recherche du doux parfum du brun. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je mourrais d'envie d'enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou ? De m'approprier son corps. De m'approprier son cœur. Même maintenant l'idée me paraissait invraisemblable... Mes paupières étaient soudain très lourdes. Je me sentis à peine plonger dans l'inconscience, le corps vidé de toute énergie, pour un sommeil profond, sans rêve.

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin je me sentais frais, en pleine forme pour une nouvelle journée sans le moindre intérêt. J'avais volontairement enfermé les vestiges de mes fantasmes nocturnes derrière une porte blindée au plus profond de ma cervelle, dans un endroit où je pourrais tenter de les oublier. Durant la journée tout du moins. Je n'avais pas à me justifier de toute manière, personne ne connaîtrait jamais mon secret.

Une main posée sur mon épaule me fit sursauter. Blaise posa ses yeux noirs et profonds dans les miens, un rictus amusé sur le visage. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille :

« - Eh bien Draco, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serais capable d'assister à un spectacle tel que celui de cette nuit.

- Qu'est ce que tu essaies d'insinuer? » Répondis-je trop vite, agressif, les joues déjà cramoisies.

Merde. Apparemment je m'étais trompé quand au caractère secret de mon fantasme.

« - Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Des gémissements dans le noir, une respiration haletante, c'est plus d'indices qu'il n'en faut. Un instant j'ai cru que c'était encore Crabbe, j'étais prêt à me lever pour lui en coller une, j'te jure. Ce mec est un véritable obsédé. Puis j'me suis rendu compte que c'était toi. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il me laissa un instant pour digérer ses paroles, les marquer au fer rouge dans mon esprit, avant de reprendre :

« - Je peux me permettre de te demander qui était l'objet de ce fantasme nocturne ? Après tout, je connais ton secret maintenant, ça fait de nous des complices, non ? J'aimerais savoir quel genre de fille te fait mouiller tes draps au point de perdre tout amour propre.

- Ferme la Blaise, ou j'vais finir par t'en mettre une, sifflai-je entre mes dents, le visage brûlant.

- Je n'essaierai pas si j'étais toi, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse, avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Je pensais sérieusement que t'étais pas capable de bander. Jamais de copine, impassible, insensible. Mais tu m'as démontré le contraire… T'inquiète pas je dirais rien, ça restera entre nous. Mais fais quand même attention Draco. S'astiquer tout seul, c'est un peu triste, ça ne soulage jamais complètement, et surtout, c'est totalement addictif. »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas, faisant mine de partir, puis ajouta, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres :

« - Oh ! Et, la prochaine fois, essaie d'être un peu plus discret, j'ai le sommeil léger. »

Il me laissa planté là, muet, choqué par ses propos, et se dirigea à pas légers vers la grande salle en riant. Pansy avait observé l'ensemble de l'altercation un peu plus loin. Elle se rapprocha sans bruit, vint se placer juste en face de moi. J'évitai son regard inquisiteur. Dans un moment de faiblesse comme celui-ci, elle parviendrait sans mal à lire dans mes yeux tout ce qu'elle désirait savoir. Après quoi, elle s'en irait diffuser de nouvelles rumeurs sur mon compte à travers Poudlard. Rien que de penser à ce qui se passerait si mes actes étaient découverts par un autre que Blaise faisait rosir mes joues de honte et d'appréhension. Lui saurait garder pour lui ce qu'il savait, avait vu ou entendu, Pansy non. Et puis, jamais je n'irais lui raconter une chose pareille.

« - Qu'est ce qui vous prend à toi et Blaise ? Vous êtes bizarres tout les deux ces derniers temps. Enfin, surtout toi, lui l'a toujours été.

- C'est pas important. Un truc à régler entre lui et moi, répondis-je sèchement.

- Et je peux savoir ce que c'était ?

- Non. Laisses tomber Pansy, ok ?

- C'est bon ça va ! Pas la peine de m'agresser Draco. Faut te détendre. »

"Me détendre". On pouvait dire qu'elle savait choisir ses mots. Voyant que notre conversation était terminée, et que je n'avais pas l'air décidé à exécuter le moindre mouvement, la jeune fille m'attrapa par le bras pour m'emmener jusqu'à la grande salle. Le petit déjeuner ne nous attendrait pas éternellement. Tout en me laissant guider, je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander si je serais encore capable de regarder Potter dans les yeux après ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière. Avoir des fantasmes nocturnes, ça arrivait à tout les mecs de mon âge, c'était naturel. En revanche, rêver qu'on couchait avec un homme, alors qu'on en était un nous même, c'était tout de suite beaucoup moins courant. Et beaucoup plus inquiétant. Un tremblement parcouru mon dos de haut en bas. Pansy m'adressa un regard en coin, interrogateur, un peu inquiet aussi. Je devais me changer les idées avant que la pensée ne lui vienne de voler du Veritaserum dans la réserve de Rogue pour me faire avouer la cause de mes tracasseries. Je me sentais soudain vidé, exténué, toute ma bonne humeur matinale s'était volatilisée. Temps mieux. Il n'y avait aucune gloire à tirer de se que j'avais fait. Je me faisais l'effet d'un pervers, avais envie de frotter mon corps jusqu'à se que ma peau ne rougisse pour me laver de mon péché. Ça devrait attendre.


End file.
